Skyline Academy of Magic
by KikiTAFS
Summary: A story that follows six students in their first year at Skyline Academy
1. Default Chapter

Skyline Academy Of Magic Years 1-5  
  
The Basics  
  
Skyline Academy, basically just like England's Hogwarts, it's an academy for the magically gifted children of the West Coast, USA. Located near Seattle Washington, the range of student's covers California, Oregon, and Washington. Unlike Hogwarts though SA only has 5 years of school ages 14-19. It is a boarding school, which lasts from September 1st till July 1st. With breaks for Christmas and Easter.   
  
1. There are, like Hogwarts, 4 houses in which students live. They are Nottington, Dorter, Pathern, and Scorum. They were named for the founders of Skyline, Neville Nottington, Dana Dorter, Patricia Pathern, and Samuel Scorum. Each house has different characteristics in which it looks for.  
Nottington- Bravery, Noble, Strength, Courage, basically your all around hero and very athletic. (Hogwarts Gryffindor) Colors-Blue and Gold. Mascot Eagle  
  
Dorter- Kindness, Caring, Friendly, Loyal, if you need a friend, look here, very kind but not necessarily smart. (Hogwarts Hufflepuff) Colors-Red and Bronze. Mascot Moose  
  
Pathern- Smart, Hardworking, Intellect, Wit, the geniuses get put here. A lot of brains, but not so much athletic talent. (Hogwarts Ravenclaw) Colors-Purple and Silver. Mascot Wolf   
  
Scorum- Power, Greed, Forceful, Pureblood, your basic bullying, kind of snobby, mean people. Only pure wizards here. (Hogwarts Slytherin) Colors-Green and Black. Mascot Snake  
  
2. Basically has all the same features of Hogwarts. All 4 houses compete in quidditch tournaments, house points and such.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skyline Teachers  
  
  
  
Headmaster- Alfred Waltmore   
Headmistress/Transfiguration- Marna McGibbons   
(Nottington Head)   
Potions- Lucius Bryce  
(Scorum Head)  
Charms- Cosmo Denway  
(Pathern Head)  
Herbology- Rachel Lotus  
(Dorter Head)  
Divination- Chloe Fairland  
Care of Magical Creatures- Angus Schurman  
Astronomy- Laura Silva  
Arithmancy- Wallace Briarwood  
Muggle Studies- Ida Hottel  
History of Magic- Nathan Donner  
Flying Instructor- Gary Herbs  
Nurse- Hilda Bubel  
Librarian- Rose Favasham   
Gamekeeper- Thomas Salmon  
Caretaker- Sean Ruddick  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Characters-  
  
  
1. Name: Maya Claire Barnes  
Location: Sonoma, CA  
Looks: Maya has medium length dark brown hair with red highlights. She has brown eyes, which she wishes were green. She has a pretty smile and olive skin, due to the fact that both her parents are half Italian. Her hair is worn in different styles depending on what mood she's in. But is usually down, in a ponytail, or a bun.  
Clothes: Her clothes really depend on her mood. But she's most comfortable in a cute shirt or tank top and her favorite pair of jeans. Although occasionally she'll wear a skirt, to add a little variety.  
Parents: Maya's parents, Jim and Patty, got divorced when she was 3. And they both remarried. Patty, who sells antiques, married a man and had 2 more children. Jim, who is a caterer, married and also had 2 more kids. But Maya lives her mom, due to the fact that her stepmother doesn't like her.   
Siblings: Mom's kids- 2 brothers, Peter, 10 and Shea, 7, Dad's- Brother, Jonathan, 7, and sister, Jennifer, 2.   
Personality: Maya is a very hard working student, one of the smartest in her class. But she also has a great sense of humor. And she loves acting, but has no athletic abilities what so ever. She is fun loving and friendly, but would rather stay home and read then go to a party and get wasted.  
Birth Status: Muggle Born  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.Name: William (Will) George Mason Jr. and Cole Frederic Mason  
Location: Salem, OR  
Looks: Being as these boys are twins, they look alike. They both have flaming red hair, green eyes and lots of freckles. Will has a very short cut and Cole's hair is a little longer and kind of messy. They both have great smiles and are admired by all the girls. Cole also wears thin wire rimmed glasses.  
Clothes: Will usually wears some kind of sports shirt or jersey or just a white or gray shirt, with baggy jeans, that allow his boxers to show a little. Cole prefers to wear nice dress shirts or polo shirts, with nice slacks.  
Parents: William Mason Sr. is a lawyer and Molly, is a housewife. They have been married for 15 years, probably due to the fact that William is never home. His work keeps him very busy but it allows him to provide for his family in a very good way, they live in a very large home. Molly spends the day at home cleaning and being a mom. And using a little magic of course, she is a witch. William was shocked to find this out, but didn't leave her because she was pregnant with the twins at the time.  
Siblings: Younger sister, Amy, 9  
Personality: These boys couldn't have more opposite personalities. Will is the ultimate jock. He plays football, basketball and baseball. He also isn't very interested in school, so he usually enlists Cole's help for homework. Cole on the other hand, has never played sports in his life. He loves school and is very determined. He was the 8th grade class president. He is a genius and has put his talents to good use. But while Will is out partying, he's home reading the wall street journal.  
Birth Status: Half Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3. Name: Elyse Renee Rowling  
Location: San Luis Obispo, CA  
Looks: Elyse has long mousy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She is very petite and has pale skin. But she is very pretty. She usually wears her hair up in a claw clip or down.  
Clothes: She tries to go for the sophisticated look. She wears skirts, dresses, nice pants, and modest tops. But occasionally jeans and T-shirts.  
Parents: Pat and Debbie have been married for 25 years and are enjoying a happy marriage life as wizards in the muggle world. Pat works for the California Ministry of Magic, in the Muggle relations department. Debbie owns a bookstore in Woncastle, a wizard village.  
Siblings: A brother Matthew, 19, is going into his 5th year at SA.  
Personality: Elyse is a very friendly person. Despite the fact that she knows she's a wizard and knows she will be leaving for SA, she has made lasting friendships and is liked by everyone. She is also a gymnast and has played a little bit of quidditch on the side. She is a good student and strives to make her parents proud.   
Birth Status: PureBlood  
  
  
4. Name: Jason Scott Hall  
Location: Tacoma, WA  
Looks: Jason has sandy blonde hair that is usually underneath a backwards baseball hat. Hazel eyes and medium skin tones. He has braces that he can not stand and can't wait to get off. He also has his left eyebrow pierced, and he definitely catches the eye of more then one girl.  
Clothes: Your basic skateboarder's attire. Skate shirts, baggy jeans or pants, with boxers hanging out. Skate shoes.   
Parents: Carol, a single mom. Jason's father left her when she was 6 months pregnant. And she has been raising Jason on her own since. She is a loving mother and would do anything for her son. She works full time as a nurse at Tacoma Hospital. But she is there for Jason as much as possible.  
Siblings: Jason is an only child  
Personality: Despite growing up without a father Jason is a fun loving guy. He is class clown and a great skater. His girlfriend, Lisa, is the love of his life. He gets decent grades, but not like his mother would like. But he is a great friend and can make anyone laugh.  
Birth Status: Muggle Born  
  
  
  
5. Name: Kimberly Jamie Samantha Chadwick  
Location: Seattle, WA  
Looks: Kim has bleached blonde hair, brown eyes and is rather short.   
She wears a thick layer of make-up; in order to make herself feel beautiful.   
Clothes: She wears what most of us would call "slutty" clothing. Short skirts and dresses. Little tube tops and halter-tops. Anything to get a guys attention.  
Parents: Edward Chadwick is a very highly respected Ministry official and the Chadwick name is a very respected one also. And a wealthy one. Susan, stays at home to be a good mother to Kim and give her, her undying attention. They are both powerful wizards and are not to be messed with.  
Siblings: Kim has an older sister, Jenna, 17, in her 3rd year at SA.  
Personality: Kim has been spoiled all her life and has never had to clean her room. She has grown up with money and gets everything she wants. She is popular at school, because no one would dare cross her. But she has many insecurities and uses clothes and make-up to hide that. She also picks on people she feels are lower then herself. She gets good grades; due to the fact she is a Chadwick and is able to suck up to her teachers.  
Birth Status: PureBlood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Skyline Academy Chapters 1-7

A.N.- All the characters and their friends belong to me, and the basic idea of this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. The name Skyline came from another book I read, not the Disney movie. If you like this story please review, and if you don't, don't flame me too bad please!  
  
Chapter 1- Maya  
  
  
Maya Barnes rolled over and looked at the time on her digital clock. The fluorescent green numbers read 10:47. "Oh jeez," she thought, rolling back over, "time to get up." She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed the jeans hanging over the back of her desk chair and grabbed a shirt and jumped in the shower. After that she headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
The kitchen was empty and one glance outside told her that her mom was out in the garden pulling weeds. She helped herself to a bowl of lucky charms. Afterwards she went out to see her mom.  
" Hey mom." She called, hoping down the back steps.  
"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?"  
"Pretty good, I had that weird dream again."  
"Really the one with the giant castle?"  
"Yeah." Maya said, "Anyway, mom, do think I could go to Alicia's today? We might go shopping or something."  
"I think that would be fine, but I want you to do your laundry first, okay?" Her mom was usually willing to let her doing anything she wanted, as long as a sufficient number of chores had been done.   
"Ok, I will, I guess." Maya turned and started to head back inside.  
"Oh and Hun, check the mail will you, I'm expecting something for work."  
"I'll get it."  
Maya hurried into her room, gathered up the dirty clothes that littered it, and headed down to the basement. After loading them in the washing machine, Maya headed out to the mailbox.   
She reached in and grabbed the few letters it contained, as she did this one slipped out of her hands and fluttered to the ground. She snatched it up and out of habit glanced again into the mailbox. What met her eyes was a large parchment envelope, neatly tucked inside.  
"That wasn't there before," she thought to herself. She reached in grabbed the envelope and headed back inside.   
She tossed the other letters onto her mom's desk and went into her room to open the envelope. She locked her door and sat down at her desk.  
Maya studied the large envelope with curiosity. There was no return address, no stamp, only her name and address. Despite this Maya ripped open the envelope and withdrew the 2 letters it contained.  
  
Skyline Academy of Magic  
Headmaster   
Alfred Waltmore  
  
Dear Ms. Barnes,  
We are please to inform you that you have been excepted to Skyline Academy of Magic. Congratulations! Please be at the Sacramento Central Station on the Morning of August 29 at 9:00 sharp. At platform 7 ½. Enclosed is a list of supplies and equipment you will need. We are looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Marna McGibbons   
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Maya's jaw dropped slightly as she read and reread over the letter. It was the weirdest thing she had ever heard of. Skyline Academy? She hadn't applied there, how could she get accepted to a place she didn't apply to. And what was this magic thing. What kind of magic? The wizard and witch kind of magic? But there was really such thing as that, or was there. Maya quickly turned to the next paper she was holding. Maybe this would provide some answer.   
  
Uniform:  
1 set of Black school robes  
1 sliver hat  
1 winter cloak (black or grey)  
Dress robes  
  
Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter or silver)  
Potions kit for 1st years  
1 pair of gloves (Dragon hide, preferably)  
1 set of Brass scales  
1 telescope  
Broomstick (optional)  
Sufficient amount of parchment and quills  
Students may also bring one pet: Cat, Owl, Toad, or Rat  
  
Course books  
Magical Plants and Fungi by Matilda Shrub  
Know Your Stars- Astronomy for Beginners By Mercury Sun  
History of the Magical World by Albus Dumbledore  
Standard Book of Spells- Grade 1 By Francine Fortmen   
Curses, Hexes, and other Dark Art Defenses by Ivonna Noit  
Potions for Beginners by Sarah Cauldron  
Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Hedwig Bushworth  
  
If you do not know where to purchase these items, may we suggest visiting Woncastle? To reach Woncastle, visit the Dragons Head Pub, located in San Francisco, 1879 Hyde St. Mention Skyline to the bartender and he'll help you out.  
Happy Shopping.  
  
Was this some kind of joke? Would her mom do this as some kind of joke? Her friends certainly weren't smart enough to write something like this. And then of course there was the option that this was real. Maybe there was such thing as a school for magic. Which would mean she was a witch! Maya had to know the truth. She raced outside to find her mom.  
"Mom! Look at this! Read what this says!" Maya waved the paper in her mother's face.  
Her mother took the papers and read them over, raising her eyebrows, several times as she did.   
"Well Maya, I don't know what to say, but if this is true, school starts and you will be leaving in a month. We should get your shopping done."  
"Wait a second here, you actually believe this stuff mom?" Maya asked dumbfounded. "I mean your actually going to take me to San Fran, to go shopping for magic supplies!?!"  
"Well I have to go to the city tomorrow for work, if you want to come along, we'll check this dragons head pub out and see what this whole thing is about."   
Maya took her papers back inside and flopped down on her bed. Why was this happening to her? She wasn't anyone special. Sure she was smart and got good grades and all, but this? Whatever this was it must be the opportunity of a lifetime. And then it sunk in. If this really was a school, of magic that is, she was going to be a witch; she was going to learn magic. She always new she had a hidden talent some where. This must be it.   
  
  
Chapter 2- Elyse  
  
  
"Elyse, Honey, can you get me some more copies of Death Omens, they're on the top shelf on the left, the box is labeled I think."  
"I'll get 'em mom."  
"Thanks Hun."  
Elyse Rowling got up from where she was sitting and headed into the back room of her mother's bookstore. She had been restocking Intermediate Transfiguration. She found the box and carried it into the front of the store where her mother was talking to an older witch about a special order. Elyse set down the box and hopped onto the stool behind the counter.   
"Thanks sweetheart," Her mom said as the woman left the store.  
"Welcome mom," She said spinning herself around on the stool.  
"Elyse did you remember to bring your list of books you need?"  
"Yes I did mom, and I already grabbed the books I need"  
"Ok good," her mother, said, "I can't believe you are leaving already, one more week and my baby goes off to school."  
"Oh mom, Matt's been at school for 4 years now"  
"Oh I know, it's just going to be so quiet around the house without you."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. But while we're still talking about Skyline, I do still need to get some stuff. I haven't gotten my robes yet, and I gotta go pick up some more cat food for Oscar, and get him a carrying case, I am taking him on the train."  
"I know, here let me give you some money," her mother said, digging in the pockets of her robes. "Here's…let's see 15 galleons, that should be plenty, and I want the change back."  
"Thanks mom!" Elyse hopped off the stool and pushed open the door.   
Ahhhh, it was so nice to be out of that stuffy bookstore. The weather was perfect, which was especially unusual for San Francisco. Elyse's mother owned Rowling & Alums, (Alison Alums had been her mother previous partner, but after a strange disappearance, Alison was never from again.) It was a bookstore in the wizarding village of Woncastle, located in San Francisco, although completely invisible to the muggle eye.   
Elyse entered Diggory's Robe Emporium. The store was surprisingly busy, filled with mostly teenagers, all getting new school robes for the coming year. She joined the line of people waiting to be helped.  
"Elyse darling, how are you? Good to see you, how is your mother?" said a friendly voice; it belonged to Julia Diggory, the owner of the store, her mother's friend.   
"Oh my moms good, me too, I guess, I came to get my new robes. I'm starting at Skyline this year,"  
"Oh that's right, I remember your mother telling me about that, congratulations."   
"Thanks" Elyse said smiling.   
"Well let's get your measurements her dear, step right up here, thank you." Elyse stepped up onto a raised sort of platform. While a measuring tape proceeded to take her measurements, Julia went to help another customer. Elyse glanced around the room looking at all the people who were to soon be her schoolmates.  
As long as she could remember, probably since Matt started going there, Elyse had wanted to go to Skyline. All the things Matt would come home talking about, she new it had to be a wonderful place. But leaving did have its drawbacks. It meant leaving her best friend in the world, Amber. The two of them were inseparable. But Amber was not a witch, and she could never know that Elyse was one either. Amber had taken it pretty hard when she found out that she was leaving.  
"What do you mean your going to a boarding school?" Amber had said shocked. "Why are your parents making you go? You told them you didn't want to go, right?"  
"Well actually I do kinda want to go, I mean think of the opportunity, and they are supposed to have a really good gym program."  
"But it's Washington! And how come I've never heard of it before?"  
"Um well…" Elyse hated lying to Amber. "It's very small and private, I'm not even sure how my parents found out about it."   
"I still can't believe your leaving me."  
Just thinking about that day was enough to make Elyse cry.   
"Here you go dear," Julia said bringing Elyse back into reality. "Three sets should be enough, you think?"  
"Yeah that should be fine, thanks. Oh and I need dress robes too!" Elyse added as a second thought.  
"Oh of course of course, come right over here."  
"One more week," Elyse thought, "one more week, I can do this, this is my destiny."  
  
  
Chapter 3- Will and Cole  
  
"Boys! We're leaving for the train station in 5minutes, lets go!"  
"Coming Dad!" Cole Mason called from the top of the stairs. "Come on Will, we're gonna be late!" He called back to his brother, who was still throwing some last minute things into his bag.  
"Do you think I should bring a football with me?" Will called to his brother.  
"This is a wizard school retard! They play quidditch!"  
"Oh yeah huh, ok well then what about my basketball?"  
"Will! Dad is going to leave without us!"  
"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." Will grabbed his two large suitcases and hurried down the stairs after his brother. It wasn't everyday a guy left for boarding school. So what if he'd waited to pack the night before. His twin, Cole, had of course been packed a week before hand."  
"Finally boys!" Their father said, rather annoyed, "The traffic is going to be terrible, I wish you two could get your stuff together faster."  
"You say, 'you two' like I wasn't ready," Cole said throwing his backpack into the trunk and slamming it shut. "I have been packed for a week and I loaded my stuff last night. It's not my fault if Dofus, here" he jerked a finger at Will, "decided to pack last night."  
"Hey I pack well under pressure, sor-ry!"  
"Pack under pressure, hah! You haven't been home long enough to pack!" Cole snapped.  
"Well maybe it's because I have a life, unlike somebody!" Will shot back.  
"Boys, please, stop fighting, these are our last moments together as a family for a while," their mother said silencing them both. "Can we please try to get along?"  
The rest of the ride was silent. "I can't believe I'm going to a school that's only organized sport is played on broomsticks," Will thought to himself, as he stared out the window, watching the buildings of Salem whip by. He was leaving all this. All his friends, all the girls, (did this school actually have girls?), sports, which were the love of his life. Why did he have to go to this school anyway? Dad wasn't a wizard, why should he be one. But his mother had insisted he go, he got a letter, he was going to go. Of course Cole was overjoyed by the whole thing. Another school he could impress with his knowledge. He glanced over at Cole who was also staring out the window.  
"I can do this," Cole thought to himself, "I'm a boy genius, I'm the smartest in my class, I can do this. If I can learn algebra, I can learn magic."  
Since his letter had come in the mail, and he had been expecting it, he had been preparing for Skyline. He glanced over at Will. How different they were. Cole was the smart one and Will was the athletic one. They had been different since the day they were born, but no matter how much either of them tried to deny it, they were twins and they had a bond no one could brake. And know they were going to be together 24/7, away from home and everything familiar.   
But both boys could not ignore that feeling in the pit of their stomachs, a feeling that mixed both excitement and pure fear. And the fact that they were in for the ride of their life.  
They pulled into the Salem Station parking lot, and unloaded their luggage. Will pulled over two trolleys and they loaded all their stuff on.   
"Now remember boys, I want you two to be on your best behavior, while your there." Their mother said sharply. "If I get any notes home, you'll be in bigger trouble then you can imagine. Are you listening to me Will?"   
"What? Oh yeah uh huh, sure." He tore away his glance from the two girls he was checking out. "Good bye normal girls" he thought.  
"I'll keep an eye on him mom," Cole said smiling and playfully punching Will in the shoulder.   
"Hah! My ass you will!" Will hit Cole in the back of the head, causing his glasses to slip off the end of his nose and dangle from his ears.   
"Boys I'm warning you," their father said threateningly.  
"We'll behave, Dad, I promise." Will said reassuringly to his father.  
"Hey Mom, what platform do we leave from again?" Cole asked his mother.   
They were now standing in front of the barrier between platforms 7 and 8.   
"7 ½" She said smiling.  
"I hate to break it to ya mom," Will said laughing, "But that platform doesn't exist.  
"Oh it doesn't, does it? Well I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." She walked up to the barrier and pretended to be looking at schedules. "Follow me." And with that, she vanished.  
"Whoa, where'd she go?"  
  
  
Chapter 4- Kim  
  
"I don't see why we just can't apparate there." Kim Chadwick whined to her mother as they entered the Seattle train station. "We live so close!"  
"Kim darling, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, you can't apparate in public, until you have your license." Her mother said softly  
"And besides Kim, you can't apparate onto school grounds anyway," her sister Jenna added.  
"Whatever miss know-it-all," Kim said rolling her eyes.  
"Well it's true and you better not act like that at school or people won't-"  
"Jenna please, don't ruin your sisters day." Her mother said warningly  
"Oh whatever, I'll help dad push the trolleys." She disappeared some where behind them to find their father.  
"Now Kimberly, darling," Her mother said gently, "I want you to remember that if anything bad happens to you, you send me an owl right away and I'll deal with it. Never deal with things on your own, I can't have you getting into trouble, you have to show your sister what you can do. I am very proud of her for being made a prefect, but you're my angel and I will do anything for you."  
"I know mom."  
They reached the barrier between platforms 7 and 8. "Shall we?" her mother, asked. They both causally leaned against the wall and easily slipped through onto the other side. They quickly moved out of the way, as Jenna and Mr. Chadwick came through pushing three trolleys.   
"Jeez Kim, how much stuff did you bring?" Jenna asked as she pushed hard on the heavy trolley.  
"Well you never know what you might need," Kim smiled at her mother who smiled back. Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"There's Erin, I going to go now," Jenna said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." She kissed them both and then pushed her trolley off into the crowd of people.   
From the train a loud whistle blew, signaling the departure of the train.  
"Oh honey you'd better go now." Kim's mother said, a tear slowly spilling from her eye. "Oh my baby!" She flung her arms around Kim and gave her a huge hug.  
"Please mom, you're embarrassing me." Kim said, pulling her mother off.   
"Be good honey, and don't worry about your stuff, Daddy will load it on for you."  
"Thank you mom, I love you, and I'll make you proud." Kim hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged her mother one more time and then boarded the train.   
"Finally away from them," Kim thought to herself. She quickly moved through the train, glancing in every compartment looking for her friends. Well they weren't really her friends; she absolutely couldn't stand them most of the time. But they worshipped her, so she stuck with them. They were also the only wizards she knew who were going to Skyline. They others, were going to different schools across the country. Kim would have preferred to go to one of these, but her mother insisted she go to school close to home. Plus smarty pants Jenna went there, so Kim had to make sure she could stand her up.   
She finally found them in one of the middle compartments. They both stood up and hugged her as she entered.   
"We were wondering when you'd get here," said Tara, a tall blonde girl.  
"Yeah," said Claudia, a girl with short black hair. "We thought maybe you'd decided to sit some where else."  
"My parents," Kim said flopping down into one of the seats.   
"Oh"  
The train gave a loud whistle and started forward.   
"So what house do you want to be in Kim?" Tara asked, smiling  
"Scorum, of course, and I'm sure I'll be in too, like my whole family's been in it. Except for Jenna that is. She's in Pathern. My mom says there's a bad egg in every family. Thank god it's not me."  
"Yeah, good thing," Tara said smiling uncomfortably.  
"How about you two, which house," Kim asked eyeing them carefully.   
"Scorum!" They both said at once.  
"Good! If I didn't get into Scorum I don't know what I'd do. It's the only place safe from Mudbloods. Kim had learned at a very young age that muggleborn witches and wizards were no good. Only the oldest wizarding family's deserved to have schooling, no slimy muggles. And no muggle was going to show her at school. She had been the most popular at her school at home and Skyline wasn't going to be any different.   
  
  
Chapter 5- Jason  
  
Everything had happened so fast, he still couldn't believe it. Jason Hall was staring out the window of a train that was taking him to a place he had never even dreamed of. But it was like a whirlwind. One minute he was a normal 14-year old boy living a normal life, and then one-day this letter shows up, and everything changes. And now here he was riding on a train that could be going absolutely anywhere. It was supposed to be going to Skyline Academy. Which up until now, Jason had never even heard of before. And he didn't want to be here.  
He had put up a good fight too. He begged, he pleaded, he threatened to run away from home. But his mother was firm with her decision. This was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. And so after countless arguments and many tears on his mother's part, he was now on his way to fulfill his destiny, as his mother put it. But Jason felt his destiny lay some where else.   
Like back in Tacoma, skateboarding with his buds. And with Lisa, his girlfriend. Leaving her had been the hardest. He knew he couldn't tell her. She wouldn't believe him anyway. He had told her that he was going to a boarding school. Although she couldn't seem to understand why. Jason was never anyone when it came to academics. Sure he got passing grades, C's usually, sometimes a B. But he felt there were better things to do then write essays and crunch numbers.   
Jason leaned back in his seat. The compartment he had found was at the very back of the train and it had been empty, and had stayed empty. Around noon, a short old witch came by with a food cart. Jason didn't recognize any of the treats the cart was filled with though. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Droobe's Best Blowing Gum. Jason had never heard of these before. So he bought a little of each and had just settled on trying a Chocolate Frog, when the door of the compartment slid open.   
A tall boy, who looked about his age, with brown hair and eyes stepped inside.   
"Hello," He said smiling; "My names Michael, but you can call me Mike."  
"Hey Mike," Jason said, "My names Jason, but you can call me Jason."  
Mike laughed. So did Jason.  
"Hey do you think I could sit here, I've been sittin, up front with my brother, but he's getting kinda boring."  
"Yeah sure, have seat." Jason said  
"Thanks." Mike sat down in the empty seat across from Jason. "So are you a 1st year?"  
"Yeah I guess so," Jason muttered. He wasn't sure he could open up to this Michael kid. But he decided to risk it. "This whole thing has been really confusing though. I mean one minute, I'm a normal guy and the next I'm sitting here on this train going to some magic school eating a chocolate frog."  
"I'm guessing your muggleborn then?" Mike said smiling a bit.  
"I'm whata-born?"  
"Muggleborn, it means both your parents were muggles, or non-magical people. I'm a pureblood, I come from a long line of wizards."  
"Jeez, you make it sound like I'm scum or something."  
"Well to some people you are, some wizards don't think we should let muggles into our schools. And believe me stay away from them at school. Basically anyone in Scorum."  
"What's Scorum?" All this new information was confusing Jason.  
"Oh it's one of the houses. At Skyline there are 4 different houses, which all the students are put into. The other people in your house are like your family at Skyline. The 4 houses are Nottington, Dorter, Pathern, and of course Scorum."  
"Do you get to chose which house you go in?"  
"I don't think so. I've had 3 brothers at Skyline so far, and they've told me all about it. They said there's some kind of test you have to pass."  
Jason sighed. "I hate tests."  
"Me too."  
"So what house do you think you'll go in?"  
"Well all three of my brother have been in Nottington. That's the house for the athletic, noble kids. Pathern is for the smart kids. And Scorum is for bullies and snobs."  
"What about the stupid, funny kids like me?"  
"And me. I'm no athlete and I'm not very smart and I'm not! going to be in Scorum. So I guess that leaves Dorter."  
"Well whatever house I'm in I hope you're in it to." Jason said smiling.  
"Thanks, and the same with you."  
"And some hot chicks!"  
"Hell yeah!" Mike said laughing. "You should see some of the ones on the train."  
Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
  
Chapter-6 Maya  
  
So much for making friends. Maya had spent the whole two-day train ride sitting in a compartment by herself. It hadn't been that bad, except for the fact that she got lonely. Maya had spent the time leafing through her new schoolbooks and attempting to learn some of the spells. She had almost managed to change her hair clip into a caterpillar, but wasn't thoroughly successful. She did have her owl Matilda, but one can only talk to an animal for so long without feeling like a retard.   
As the train slowed down, Maya noticed people moving through the train. She decided that it was time to get off. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the exit of the train.   
It was complete chaos outside, people yelling, cats meowing, owls hooting. As Maya saw it was one great big mess. She did however notice that all the students did seem to be heading to a long line of horse-less carriages. Maya quickly followed the crowd, until a loud voice stopped her.  
A tall man, with slightly graying, brown hair was standing on a raised platform, waving his arms about madly.   
"First years! First years over here please, first years over here!"  
Maya figured that was her cue. She quickly pushed her way through the merging students, over to the man. A large group of people her age was gathered around him.   
"Welcome to Skyline!" he said loudly. "If you would all please step this way, thank you. Watch your step there, thank you, hurry along please."  
He led them over to a group of open carriage type things. All pulled by the most beautiful creatures Maya had ever seen. She heard some people gasp around her.  
"Pegasus!" The man said. "If you would all please find a carriage, we'll be on our way shortly."  
Maya hurried over an empty carriage. Three chattering girls soon joined her. They didn't give Maya a second glance.  
"Wow, look at those horses, they're so beautiful! Look at the wings!" One of the girls said excitedly. She was a tall blond.  
"They're not that impressive, we used to have one until they became illegal to own." Another girl said. She had bleached blonde hair. Maya immediately disliked her.  
The another girl, with short black hair, turned to Maya. "And who are you?"  
"Me?" Maya asked, glancing around making sure she was talking to her.   
"Yeah you, what's your name?"  
"Maya, Maya Barnes."  
"Oh well I'm Claudia, and this is Tara, and this is Kim." She said gesturing to the tall girl and then the fake looking one.  
"Kim Chadwick," she said smiling rather wickedly. "Pureblood. And what might your birth status be?"  
Maya was stumped. Birth status? What was that? "Um, I'm not sure."  
Kim's eyes flared. That obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for. "What do you mean you don't know what you are. Are you a wizard or not?"  
"Ummm, well I think I am now, but I didn't used to be, I just got my letter this summer. And um, what's a birth status." Maya had never felt so stupid in all her life.   
"Your muggleborn!" Kim said sharply. But before she could say another word, the carriage was lifted off the ground and they all gasped.   
The ride to the castle was the most exhilarating ride of Maya's life. Better then any roller coaster. But when they soared over the grounds, Maya's breath was simply whipped from her lips. It was beautiful. They flew over a lake the mirrored them as they flew over it and then the looped the largest building Maya had seen in her entire life. A great, gray, castle, with more towers and turrets then she could count.  
Their carriage looped around the castle several times and then slowly descended to the ground. It bumped to the ground and Kim, Tara, and Claudia quickly hopped out. Maya was thankful for that. She got the feeling the Kim really didn't like her. Maya hopped out and followed the other students into a small room on the side of castle   
"Please wait here, the sorting will commence as soon as the other students are seated." A strict looking woman told them.  
Sorting, what was that? Why hadn't she talked to more people on the train? Oh well. The tall woman returned to the room.  
"All right, all of you follow me." She led them through a door that lead into a huge hall. The students were lead in front of 4 large tables. Filled with students. And behind them was another long table, which appeared to seat the teachers. The woman spoke again.  
"When I call your name please step forward and hand the lizard the paper I will give you with your name on it."  
Seated on a stool in front of them was a very fat, very green lizard.   
"Maya Barnes."   
  
  
Chapter 7- Cole  
  
It was like 1,000 eyes were staring at him. All eyes were focused on him. Well they weren't really staring at him, well maybe. But he had never been more nervous in his life. He couldn't stop gripping the inside of his pockets.  
"Get a'load of the fat lizard." Will said nudging his shoulder.  
"EW! We have to touch it!" said a girl standing next to him.  
"Does it bite?"  
For the first time Cole glanced at the large lizard sitting in front of them. It was actually rather funny. Seeing this big lizard eating a piece of paper and then write a house name in the air with it's tail.   
Cole however did happen to notice the girl the lizard was sorting. She had reddish brown hair, and well was pretty hot. She was sorted into Pathern. Cole decided that, that was the house he wanted to be in.  
"Brown, Diana" was the first Nottington, and then "Chadwick, Kimberly" became the first to go in Scorum. And slowly each student was sorted. "Lawrence, Regina" went to Dorter. And then, "Mason, Cole"  
"Oh god," Cole thought as he walked forward. "Please don't trip, please don't trip."  
The woman handed him a slip of paper with his name writing in neat cursive handwriting. She smiled at him. Cole couldn't even attempt to make his lips form a smile.   
He approached the lizard and stuck out the paper. The lizards tongue shot out of his mouth and swallowed the paper. Cole swallowed also. And the lizard sat there, and sat there and sat there. It seemed like hours passed, while it was only really minutes. And slowly the lizard's tale began twitch, and it began to write.   
"Please Pathern, please Pathern." Was it? It could be, it was! Pathern! There it was in shiny bold letters. Pathern. The Pathern table burst into applause. As he hurried to sit down at the table, several people patted him on the back, and slapped him high five. But all he cared about was that hot chick. Where was she? Then he saw her, sitting at the opposite end of the table talking to another girl. He turned his attention back to the sorting.  
The lizard was trying to decide where to put Will. "Please not here," Cole thought, "Any house but this one." But it was decided that Will should go into Nottington. Cole sighed in relief. "Thank you fat lizard!"  
And one by one the final students were sorted. And then the lizard was taken away. And everyone quieted down. An old man, with a long silver beard stood up at the teacher's table.  
"Welcome, Welcome everyone, welcome to a brand new school year. I hope you have all enjoyed your summer break, but now it's time to get back into the swing of things. Welcome to all our new first years, I hope you enjoy your times here with us at Skyline. And as another reminder from Mr. Ruddick, please, no Dung Bombs in the corridors, we had a small problem with these last year, but that has all been taken care of. Thank you, and again welcome to a new year."  
The hall clapped loudly. And then all the empty platters suddenly were filled with all kinds of food. Cole helped himself to everything. There were plates heaping with mashed potatoes, platter cover in luscious steaming steaks, and for desert more types of cookies and cakes then Cole could count. I would hate to be on a diet at this place, he thought laughing to himself.   
Cole looked around the crowded room examining the students. It was like a sea of black and silver. All smiling faces. He strained his neck as he peered over at the Nottington table, scanning for Will. Then he spotted him. Talking animatedly with a pretty blond girl. "Figures," Cole thought. "First thing he does is check out the girls. Oh well."  
Cole suddenly noticed that all the food was gone and some of the people at his table were getting up. A boy with a large black P on his hat was standing at the head of the table, trying to look important.  
"Will all the first years please follow me." He said loudly. All at once about ten people stood up and headed after him, out of the hall. Cole was quite interested to know where they were going. He was also pleased that, that was with them. The boy lead them up a large staircase and then through a small door. Cole noticed more students joining their group. "We must be going to our house." He thought.  
"Hey," said a voice next to him. He was another boy, probably about his age. He had jet-black hair and but bright blue eyes, and even Cole noticed this. "I'm Ryan Perkins." He said smiling.   
"Oh hey, I'm Cole Mason."  
"You're a first year right?" Ryan asked  
"Yep, are you?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Well then nice to meet you Ryan"  
"Cool," said Ryan, "I bet we'll be in the same room."  
  



End file.
